


On fire

by Ferroxus



Series: Taking our time [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferroxus/pseuds/Ferroxus
Summary: Rebellious as ever, Zagreus takes his first steps towards tattoos.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Taking our time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	On fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beepaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepaint/gifts).



> I got inspired again by [this fanart](https://twitter.com/beepaint/status/1246119538946502660) by Beepaint and the idea that modernAU!Zag could have fire tattooed on his feet.
> 
> Upd.: And check out [THIS precious piece of art](https://twitter.com/beepaint/status/1250510539945414658) by Beepaint as well!! ;_;

They slowly descend down the stairs that feel much steeper than earlier. Zagreus is limping on his right foot and has to lean on Thanatos to safely move towards the car.

He covers his eyes with his palm from the setting sun, trying to get used to the stinging pain under the bandage.

“Oof. I’m not even done getting inked yet and my foot is already _on fire_.”

“We should brace ourselves for your father’s reaction,” Thanatos opens the car door and helps Zagreus get inside, making sure that he settles comfortably and fastens his seatbelt.

“I don’t care about his reaction!” Zagreus exclaims defiantly and a bit louder than intended. “I mean… It was up to me to decide, not him.”

Thanatos closes the door, walks around the car and sits on the driver’s seat.

“My coat’s on the backseat. Feel free to take it and have a nap if you feel exhausted.”

He fastens his own seatbelt and struggles not to turn on his lecturing mode at least now.

Some remarks leak out, though.

“I still fail to see the need for this. For enduring the pain and being temporarily unable to walk properly.”

Zagreus’ foot is bandaged up to the ankle. He carefully moves it away from the car door and winces, but only to break into a nonchalant smile instantly afterwards.

“Oh, _haha,_ trust me, once it is complete, you’ll like it, too! The artist said we’ll need several sessions, each at least four hours long, to do both feet. But... yeah, walking will be quite a challenge for the next few days.”

Having checked the surroundings through the mirrors, Thanatos slowly begins driving away from the tattoo studio.

“I’ll carry you in my arms if needed,” he promises in totally serious and worried tone. “Unless your father kills us both on the spot upon our return.”


End file.
